Breakaway
by PolarBlue
Summary: Kagome is heartbroken. Inuyasha is lost. Fate is cruel enough to have them meet once more. But perhaps... fate isn't as cruel as it seems, rather... it is trying to fix a mistake that seemed too broken to mend. poetry song fic COMPLETE! so excited
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I ran.

Through my town.

Through the trees.

Through, to the place where it all started.

I am shaking.

I wonder how my life came to be like this.

I lie on the forest floor.

Why was it me who had to suffer through all this?

Unrequited Love

I should have known.

Who could ever love me?

After all, I was always the girl who was selfless

Never expecting anything in return

That was me.

The quietness engulfs me.

My heart hurts.

It had been through so much already.

Yet, I had been so blind,

That I saw but continued smiling

It's funny.

I would have found this **so** funny

But I don't.

What did it mean to be happy?

I've stopped trying to so long ago.

It is then, that tears consume me.

I clutch the dirt beneath me as I sob.

Agony. Despair. Pain.

I've felt it all.

Salt finds its way into my mouth.

Darkness slowly spreads.

But I lie there,

And remember.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I hope you found it <strong>_**mesmerising. **_**Please review and tell me your views. =)**

**PolarB**


	2. a beggining

**Hi! Just so you know I'm basing the whole story on the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson- it may be a little different to the lyrics but it'll revolve around that song. Also Inuyasha still has silver hair and amber eyes but he isn't a half-demon. Enjoy!**

**Kiroyuuki: Thanks for being so kind, but I wasn't actually going to make the whole story poetry. I was kind of going to be half poetry half story. I feel a bit bad now that you praised me so much, but I hope you still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Breakaway**

* * *

><p>**Flashback**<p>

_~*~*~__Grew up in a small town__~*~*~_

"I don't want to go" I yelled

"But you have to" My grandpa replied sadly

"Why can't I stay with you Grandpa?"

"I'm too old to look after you. My health is too frail. But your cousin, Miroku, just turned 18. He's old enough and willing to look after you."

"Will I have to move schools as well?"

"Yes, dear. But you can visit me in the holidays"

"Ok grandpa, bye."

Tears filling up, I gave him one last hug before running out of the shrine towards Miroku's car taking my belongings with me.

* * *

><p>My parents died last summer.<p>

It left me devastated and empty.

I still miss them.

I could never forget the day.

It seems so long ago.

My grandfather told me they died from a car accident.

My heart skipped every second beat.

I lost both my parents and myself that day.

I didn't even realise,

How quick a year seemed to fly

When I finally opened an eye to the world,

I realised that I lost all my friends,

Because I was too miserable to recognise myself.

From being popular to having no friends, I felt lonely.

It wasn't that my friends abandoned **me, **rather,

I abandoned myself.

My thoughts and feelings stopped flowing

And what was left

Was an empty shell

That was weak from loss.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but I decided to end this chapter here because it seemed like a nice place to stop. Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**PolarB**


	3. memories

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (duh!)**

* * *

><p>I was glad to start again<p>

Even if I hadn't totally recovered yet

So, I smiled when I saw Miroku

And we talked on the ride there

Even though I only pretended to listen

And nodded when he stopped talking

He didn't notice

That I hid behind a mask

Because deep inside

I wished I could stop hiding

So I tried

* * *

><p>I decided to dress simple on my first day: A one shouldered blue and white shirt along with a black ruffled miniskirt. My goal was to leave a good impression. Not to boast, but at my old school I was always the 'pretty nerd'. I scored quite well academically but I was also good at sports. Plus the fact that I never wore wide rimmed glasses.<p>

As I walked through the school alongside Miroku and his girlfriend Sango, I notice many people staring at me. It isn't the new-person-at-school stare, it was the I'm-faking-a-smile stare. But when I smiled at them they looked shocked at me as though they never seen a smile before!

"Um… Sango," I whispered "Why is everyone looking at me in a fake, happy way?"

"Oh, that's probably because they're mistaking you for Kikyo. No one likes her, but they pretend to because somehow, she ended up being the popular girl."

I was about to question her further when I looked outside. It had begun to pour.

* * *

><p><em>~*~*~When the Rain Would Fall Down~*~*~ <em>

I loved the rain

I remember

When I was young,

My mother and I,

We would run outside

And dance

I remember that day

Because we got a cold right after

I remember that day

Because the rain ran down our skin

But

The reason I truly remembered that day

Was because of the way we laughed

Like we had no care in the world,

Like we enjoyed each and every minute,

Like we lived life to our fullest

It was the first time I understood

What it felt like

To be truly happy

It wasn't my last time

My dad took a photo of us

And it was beautiful

The way the light shone our faces

Full of laughter

Us, with our hair and clothes soaked

From the rain

I was glad he took that photo

How it was** so **easy

To capture happiness

I wished I could do that

But I can't

At least the memory made me smile

And find my way through life

Because I **do** want to live life to the fullest

* * *

><p><em>~*~*~I'd just stare out my window ~*~*~ <em>

Our lessons were quite boring. So, instead of paying attention, I stared outside. I did a double take when I saw a girl playing with a guy with two ears. The guy that I had never forgotten despite years. The guy that would always be in my heart.

'Inuyasha' I think, tears leaking down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, but to make it up to you, I'll try to make the story have more chapters<strong>

**PolarB**


	4. the past

**Hello! Well I've finally updated so please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>**Further Flashback in a Flashback**<p>

"In-Inuyasha" I stutter quietly, tears sliding down my face

"I'm sorry Kagome" He mutters back

"Why did you tell me now? You could have told me months ago, and now you suddenly just announce you're leaving?"

It hurt, really hurt that I, Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend was the last person to find out that my boyfriend was moving away on that very day.

"I didn't want to hurt you" He replies sadly.

"Well, if that's the case, I thank you that you took my feelings into consideration." I'm so forgiving!

"I'm glad you understand" He still looks sad but not surprised because he knew that I forgave so easily.

"But… you'll still call right?" It is here, that I am so uncertain. "We're still girlfriend and boyfriend right?"

"…Of course." There is uncertainty in his eyes but I try to ignore it and be happy that we were still together. After all, distance wasn't what separated people's emotions

right?

With that I hug him and watch as his car pulls away.

**End of Further Flashback in a Flashback**

* * *

><p>I watch quietly as the two figures play outside.<p>

I knew well who the other person was.

Kikyo.

The girl Inuyasha chose over me.

The first time my heart broke.

Not my last.

It occurred to me that was the girl Sango had been talking about over lunch, the girl who looked like me. I was zoned out and only vaguely listening. I now remember her

saying that Inuyasha was part of their group. The one that I was now in. But I had been too busy staring at the rain to listen.

Mean, scary and selfish. Those were the words Sango had used to describe Kikyo. I had nothing against her because I couldn't blame her for liking Inuyasha- who could? I

knew it was natural to show jealousy, but watching them outside together I could tell Inuyasha had changed. He looked sad, tired and lonely. Almost like me. Time had

changed both of us greatly. I knew that Inuyasha would never skip classes, yet, here he was watching his girlfriend play in the mud.

Kikyo reminded me of, well, me. Although her face showed no emotion, I used to love to skid around in the mud and Inuyasha and my other friends would join me. But

now Inuyasha, didn't even smile. He was looking right at her but right through her. He seemed to be looking at someone else entirely. Me? No, it couldn't be. Besides, he

was the one to break it off…

* * *

><p>**Continuing the Further Flashback in a Flashback**<p>

"What?" I yelled. Falling on my bed.

"I'm sorry Kagome" Lately, this was all he seemed to be saying

"You can't break up with me." I replied shortly.

"You can't understand"

"Are you trying to push me to my limit? First you move away without telling, next you stop calling me and I have to be the one to do it and now you're breaking up with

me? I thought you were more than that. I thought you liked me!"

It is then, I realise that he already hung up.

Two weeks later, he called. I had horrible bags under my eyes through the sleepless nights I had been through. He told me he was dating a girl named Kikyo and my

heart finally reached it's limit: it broke.

A few months later, I was finally able to except this fact and I prayed that Inuyasha was happy. I had to accept that I wasn't the one for him. It took a few more months

for my heart to mend again but there would forever be a scar despite my numerous attempts to cover it up. But I could never forget his amber eyes and they would

imprint in my heart permanently.

**Ending the Further Flashback in a Flashback**

* * *

><p>I pull out of my memories and am surprised to see the eyes that I spoke of, staring right at me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Just to tell you, there are no demons or half demons, it's just that for whatever reason, Inuyasha still has dog ears and silver hair and amber eyes, ok? <strong>

**Please review!**

**PolarB**


	5. Heartbreak

**Hello! Well I kind of realised I don't have a summary so here it is, I mean better late than never right?**

**Summary- Kagome moves to a new town where she will finish High School. She struggles to get over the death of her parents and her ex-boyfriend Inuyasha. Who knew that Inuyasha was at the very high school she now attends? (probably everyone, but it's rhetorical ok?) After suffering further heartbreak, she tries her best to move on but of course life is more difficult than it seems.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyahsa **

* * *

><p><em>I pull out of my memories and am surprised to see the eyes that I spoke of, staring right at me.<em>

My entire body freezes

Here I was

Once again

Looking at the man that I could never forget

With difficulty

I look away

And remember how to breathe

I knew I had to face him,

I mean we sit in the same group!

I just didn't think

It would be this hard.

I was reliving the pain

I felt

Back then.

The feeling

Of my heart

Tearing

And,

Despite my efforts

I could feel my heart,

It was ripping yet again.

Hurt. Betrayal. Loss.

The story of my life.

I thought

I had moved on

From that day

It seems

Time will always be

A step ahead of me

I guess

Seeing him

Brought back everything

I had buried.

All the feelings I shared with him

All the laughs I had with him

All the life I experienced with him

I missed him.

I try to forget him

The eyes that I know are still there

Watching me.

Instead, I try to focus,

On the boring lessons

That I've already learnt

But

For once,

I can't concentrate

When I **know **

That those eyes

Are still watching me

Covering

The time

That stood between us

Even though

I knew

He stopped loving me

A long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I'm really sorry it's so short but again, I will try to write more chapters. I kind of have short attention span which is bad for writers but hey, I'm just doing this for fun.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews and, before you press that red x, please click on this button-**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**(In case you guys haven't realised, this is an arrow that is hopefully pointing to that review button at the bottom, but my point is please review ok?)**


	6. second chance?

**Hello! I've think it's longer although I'm not sure if it is because poetry takes up more space than normal writing words… well anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

It is lunch

Although I still feel his eyes on me,

I continue to ignore him

And my surfacing emotions

Sango introduces us

I say we already know each other

Making sure to not look **him** in the eye

She senses the tension

And drops the topic

I notice

**He** doesn't sit with Kikyo

I don't ask why

I eat in silence

Sango and Miroku

Try their best to cover the atmosphere

Their words only make it seem more empty and hollow

**He** looks at me

I'm still looking down

I've known him long enough

To tell that he's trying to talk

To me

I continue my silence

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

Kagome.

I haven't seen her in so long.

She's changed.

She looks…

Even more beautiful

If that was possible

Her radiant hair

Her soft brown eyes

Her distinct features

She isn't talking to me

I understand how it appears

Yet I still pray our friendship will reappear

I know it is strong enough

I just needed

A second chance

The bell rings

I fold my ears

I know she has next class with me

I checked with the office

I stand up waiting for her

But I find

She already left.

I hurry to my class

And find the only spot

Was next to her

Fine by **me**

But I know not by her

The teacher walks in

He announces a major project

He then puts us in pairs from the roll

He announces that they would be your partner for the project

By some strange coincidence

Kagome is with me

But I know it was more than a coincidence

It was my second chance

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

I don't believe it

Was this God's way of laughing in my face?

Pairing me up

With the one who broke my heart?

Now I **had** to talk to him

Or else my grades…

This was for the grades

Not because…

I secretly wished to be friends again

And have a chain that bonded us once more

A chain

That was unbreakable.

I talk to him coldly

He looks relieved

That I was even talking

His voice is calm

It reminds me of the ocean

**All** for the grades…

Our task

Is to describe

An emotion

That is important to us

And present it to the class

We needed to research it

Write poems

And anything extra

We were assigned heartbreak

Ironic?

God's way at laughing at me again

Or more like

The Devil

Out of the blue

He asks me if I have a boyfriend

I'm surprised he even asked

Narrowing my eyes,

I reply

"What do you think?"

Sadness penetrates his eyes

I am shocked

He seems to think I have one

Although I hide it

I am flattered and confused

Could this have been a misunderstanding?

Could he…

Still have feelings for me?

I mentally shake my head

Me and my fantasies

"As in, I don't have one"

I'm not sure why I did that

Reassure him,

But as relief flooded into his own eyes

I realise that **I**

Had been lifted of pain

As if I couldn't see him sad

After that

He talks about the project again

All I wanted to talk about

Was him

How was he?

How did he come to know Kikyo?

Did he ever…

Think of me?

So many questions

Unanswered

And I realised

Despite what I told myself

And others

I was still interested in him

Maybe this project was for the best

It wasn't God laughing at me

It was God **smiling** at me

Even if he had a girlfriend

At least

I would be beside him

As a friend

Just like how we used to be

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you haven't yet! Thank you to others who have reviewed- My heart cheers up when reading them. <strong>

**Till next time!**

**PolarB**


	7. misunderstanding

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kikyo.

She's angry at me again

I don't know what it is this time

But I know it will always be something

I know she doesn't really like me

She secretly likes Naraku

She only asked me out

Because I was so popular

By the **first** week

* * *

><p>Kagome used to be popular<p>

She didn't even try

I didn't either

Neither Sango nor Miroku

Huh

Seems it's just Kikyo

* * *

><p>When she asked me out<p>

People were shocked when I said yes

They wonder why her

She was so rude and selfish

After

We were girlfriend and boyfriend

_That_ was how she became popular

Through me

I suppose I ought to feel used

But how can I?

When actually I was using _her_

* * *

><p>Sango and Miroku told me to dump her<p>

They don't know why I won't

She looked like Kagome

I couldn't help but be interested

I was going to tell her I wasn't interested

When she asked if I could help her with Naraku

She wanted to use me to get him jealous

And for the popularity

But she didn't say that

You wonder why I said yes?

It was because

She looked so much like Kagome

I would do anything for her

Even if it meant my pain

Which was why I called her that day

And told her

I had a girlfriend

* * *

><p>She wouldn't understand<p>

It was so she could live a normal life

Have a boyfriend that could make her happy

Not one miles away from her

**You** understand right?

* * *

><p>She was upset<p>

I knew she would be

But she would be grateful in the future

That she wasn't still hung up over me

Yet

I still love her

* * *

><p>Now that she's here<p>

We can be friends again

I almost regreted my decision

Breaking up with her

She still looks coldly at me

And I realise she hasn't gotten over me

Just like I will never get over her

* * *

><p>She was the first one you know?<p>

The first one who accepted me for me

I used to always wear a hat

To cover my ears

I was afraid

People would hate me for them

I got bullied cause of that

When I was young

But she didn't care

The wind blew my hat off

She saw it and picked it up

When she saw my ears

She didn't look at me with pity, fear or disgust

She patted them

And smiled

I will never forget that day

She taught me that real people

Wouldn't judge me for my looks

But for my personality

I didn't wear a hat the next day

People were staring at me

But other than that

They didn't mind

I keep that memory with me forever

That people don't judge on the outside

That I wasn't an outsider

That someone actually loved me for me

* * *

><p>Ok I would just like to say, if you have read up to here could I please get a review? I haven't gotten a single one in the last chapter and in case you didn't know, I have a heart! I spend time on this because I want to see how people feel about my writing and I actually feel hurt when no one comments, so PLEASE review!<p> 


	8. falling

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kikyo broke up with me

I think it was because she finally got what she wanted

Popularity and Naraku

Is it odd that I find this small prick of sadness in my heart?

I guess I spent so much time with her

That I started to like her…

Her personality really wasn't as everyone described

She simply put on a cold mask for reasons unknown

But there were times

Where she would accidently drop her mask

And show a kind heart

That truly cared

I was happy for her

Truly I was

She got what she wanted

Now I could ask Kagome out

I suppose,

I will always miss Kikyo

But I will never love her more than Kagome

Kagome was the only one I would ever love

That

Was an unbreakable promise

Kagome

She puts on a mask too

I know what she's normally like

And I know it's not because of me

I wonder why she moved? **(a.n he doesn't know yet- no one really knows)**

…I'll cheer her up

Somehow…

I know Kagome's tough

It must have been something huge

That destroyed her so

I'll make her happy

No, it's not my huge ego

I will make her laugh and smile

_Truly_ laugh and smile

No matter what

I will heal her heart

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

No one can heal my heart **(lol, irony right?)**

I can't take any more of it

That despite the fact that I loved my parents

They still left me

That despite the fact that I try my best to socialise with everyone

They still look at me like I'm Kikyo

That despite the fact that I never got over Inuyasha

I know he doesn't love me but Kikyo

What I hated most

Was that it wasn't their fault

And that

I was blaming them

Because I refused to blame myself

School isn't even interesting anymore

I try my best to talk and joke around

But I know it's not the same thing

When I force my laughter out

Instead of laughing freely

Like I used to

Inuyasha.

He's trying to mend our rope

That once attached us

I can tell

He feels bad

That he dumped me.

I do too.

But

I can't let him mend it

Our rope I mean

Because

Once it mends

I'll fall even deeper

Before,

I managed to climb up

But I was still standing on the edge

I was too dumb to realise

When I saw him again

I fell once more

And now

I don't think I know how to get up anymore

Figuratively

I wish life wasn't this hard

I wish Kikyo hated Inuyasha… **(She doesn't know Kikyo and Inuyasha have broken up yet)**

I'm so selfish…

I should be glad that he's happy

I am

Really

I guess I was just part of their story

Someone who played a vital role

Into bringing them together

I met a boy named Koga today

He seemed quite nice to me

I hope he isn't mistaking me for Kikyo

Inuyasha seemed distant after that

He stopped talking to everyone

And he sent nasty glares at Koga

I wish it was

But I know he wasn't jealous

Me and my fantasies

They run wild at times

Even though

I wished

They would become true.

**Please Review!**


	9. laughter

I'm back! Well I would like to thank everyone for reviewing or adding me to favourites and I would especially like to thank *drumroll* arashi4dream3, Vanilla Cloud, Hisa-Ai and DreamsTakeWing.

Also, if anyone has tips on writing a good summery, I'll be most obliged to hear them

**arashi4dream3-** Ha! I can put up that arrow! I just had to gloat… Not sure about updating everyday but I'll try… And Vanilla Cloud is who you think although not sure if she told you that already. Um… yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

I laughed today

For the first time in months

Not forced

But a real laugh

Want to know why?

Inuyasha.

He was trying to get me to laugh

By telling me all these jokes

But

He ran out of them

And I still couldn't crack a smile

Couldn't, not wouldn't

So he blurted out 'Why did the chicken cross the road?'

Ah, old classic

Was he clasping at straws?

I think so.

Desperate?

Very

I was touched

He wanted to see me be happy

He even

Began to mime a chicken

The things he did for me!

Everyone

Was staring

I still didn't laugh

Much as I wanted to

It would only end up forced

But then

He fell over this box lying

In the middle of the hallway

And the look on his face

It was priceless

Laughter bubbled out of me

And

I felt something lift off my chest

I felt at peace

I felt **free**

I laughed so hard

And it was uplifting

Like I had let all my troubles out

And when he came up

With a banana peel on his head (he landed into a trash can)

I couldn't stop laughing

I know it's mean to laugh at people

But he didn't seem to mind

He

Laughed along with me

And all the other students

He laughed because **I** laughed

This

Was why I loved Inuyasha

He would do anything for me

Even if it meant ruining himself

And

In just one second

I forgot all my worries,

All my pain

In just one second

I forgot everything

But the moment

The memory

The feeling

Of laughter

And

From ,my heart

I forgave him

For everything

And

Although

It is impossible to erase the past

I could now look forward

I could even accept

My parents' death

Because

I realise now

My parents would have loved to see me smile

And so I thank Inuyasha

I thank him for releasing me

I thank him for making me look forward

I thank him for just trying

I guess that's what friend are for

Even if I wasn't acting the part

He chose to

Lunch and School time was easier after that

I could now laugh and smile

Once more

Everyone seemed to warm up to me more

And I realised,

That Inuyasha made **me **realise

People loved me for me

They hated the mask I hid behind

And I will remain

Eternally grateful

To Inuyasha

For showing me

How to be **me**

Just like what I did

All those years ago

After all

That's what friend are for

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Happier mood? Uh huh. I realised I wasn't getting anywhere and so I decide to take some action! ^O^<strong>

**PLEASE review?**


	10. muddled

**I'm back! Where have I been? Oh, umm… Well I just got this pass to go to the moon and so I was so excited and I packed everything up and headed off. However, when I got there, I discovered the moon was actually made out of cheese and I got so upset because I didn't bring any crackers that I went into a depressed state so… yeah. That totally happened…**

**Thanks to kagurakyoto and arashi4dream3 for reviewing!**

**Arashi4dream3- Huh… the arrow doesn't work… Well thanks for volunteering! I was hoping you could write one that stands out, because I cannot right them. Of course you're a good writer! I don't mind long reviews. I'm not really writing 7 deadly sins because I haven't actually planned it yet. Tell me when you write that fanfic! **

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

Kagome.

She's changed.

Just like she used to be.

Carefree.

Talkative.

**Happy.**

Everyone else appears to like her as well.

Koga appears a little **too** friendly though.

When he so casually slings his arm around her,

I feel like growling

But,

I know I have no right to

After all

I did dump her

And dated Kikyo

But it was all for her,

Kagome,

I dumped her so she could get a better future

I dated Kikyo so she could get over me

I wish

I could take everything back

I wish

I could hold her again

Embrace her again

Just let her love me again.

She does.

But only the love for a friend

She smiles

When I enter the room

She laughs freely

At my lame jokes

She opens up to me

Once more

And in return,

I feel more full

More bright

More happy

Because Kagome is.

We are friends once more

But now that I've accomplished this,

I wish

We were more.

Maybe she'll still give me another chance?

* * *

><p>(a small time skip)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

He just asked me out.

And I declined

I don't know why

I could tell he was upset

But it just would have been worse if I accepted

We would have gotten to know each other

But I would eventually break up with him

Because he couldn't make me laugh

Because he couldn't make my heart race

Because

He wasn't Inuyasha

When Koga asked me out

I saw Inuyasha walk out of the cafeteria

Could it be jealousy?

Or mere coincidence?

I hear Kikyo broke up with him

I can't say I've seen any difference with his personality

But who am I to judge?

Inuyasha tries to hide his feelings all the time

Except

He almost seemed happier

Compared to when I just came to this school

Sango says

Before I came

Inuyasha appeared happy

But reserved

She said when I came

He acted more freely

And opened up more

And so I feel…

Confused

I thought he liked Kikyo…

So shouldn't he have been happy around her?

But Kikyo's dating Naraku now…

Probably the reason as to why they broke up

I feel angry at Kikyo

Inuyasha was

And always will be

A great guy

Kikyo simply broke up with him

After dating him for so long

Only to move on the day after?

I don't understand

It sounded just like…

Inuyasha

.

I feel hurt again

Even though I promised to put it behind me

But

At the same time

I feel light

Now that Inuyasha

Doesn't have Kikyo…

I hate myself for feeling this

But that doesn't keep me from smiling

So as I said

I feel

Confused

Happy

Hurt

Anger

Mean

Just a big clump of mixed emotions

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

I can't believe it

How could Koga do this to me?

I thought we were buddies

But then again

He doesn't know that I like Kagome…

STILL!

I can't believe he asked her

I was going to

Before he rudely cut me off!

Frustrated,

I had stormed out of the cafeteria

Without looking back

Upset that I was too slow

And how unlucky I was

* * *

><p>Not really in a writing mood today because of my, uh, depressed state… please review!<p> 


	11. wish

Sorry for my late update. Everyone thank arashi4dream3 for pushing me into updating *applause* I'm also sorry I keep changing the summaries. I apologize, but I'm probably going to keep changing it until I find one I like…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

A memory

Is something valuable

It is…

Something one cherishes

And as I am looking into those golden eyes

I know I would never forget this moment

His mouth opening and closing

Struggling to find the right words

Then bursting out

If I would go out with him

_~*~*~__Dreaming of what could be…__~*~*~_

In that brief moment

A burst of happiness soared through me

I was so glad

That he still liked me

And…

Gotten over Kikyo?

I'm not sure about it

But the fact remains

That he still cared

I think

I could do anything right now

I nearly forgot to reply to him

But after realising

I said yes

And drew him into a hug

All thought and emotions flew out of the window

Except happiness

Yes,

It would forever be

My precious memory…

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

She declined Koga

And she said yes to me!

I think I'm floating on cloud 9 right now

I'm so happy

Although it's unlike me

I feel like singing at the top of my lungs

Actually…

Better not

I'd probably break all glasses and windows

Not to mention people's ears…

It was just a thought!

Our date is on Friday

Two days from now

I'm so excited!

Ok so you think I'm OOC right now, right?

Well deal with it

This is how people feel when they are happy

55 more hours to go **(A.N I just made the 55 up so it won't be accurate ok?)**

* * *

><p>(Thursday)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

_~*~*~__If I'd end up happy…__~*~*~_

I can't believe it!

I had finally forgiven Inuyasha and he just stomped all over me again! **(A.N figuratively…)**

I thought he liked me…

I guess I should have known he would still have feelings for Kikyo

I'm so dumb

After all,

It was Kikyo that broke up with him

Not the other way around

Why did I agree to go out with him?

I guess…

I was so happy

That I put everything aside…

I'm so dumb!

I should have known

This would be our ending

Me

With a broken heart

He

The one who broke it

It would forever be

Our ending

I won't do this again

Perhaps I should agree to Koga's date…

Want to know what happened?

There I was,

My original cheery self

I was walking down the hallway with Sango

We were talking about gummy bears…

Random?

I know

But that wasn't the point

We turned around the corner

And I saw them kissing

Inuyasha and… Kikyo

It literally felt like a stab to my heart

Of course

They still liked each other

What confused me

Was that Inuyasha was cruel enough to give me hope

A burning fire

Mending my heart

Only to extinguish it

By blowing it out entirely

I didn't know Inuyasha was that type of guy

Sango saw as well

She turned towards them

And slapped Inuyasha

Although it gave me know joy to see Inuyasha hurt

It filled me with happiness when I saw how much of a good friend Sango was

I've never really had someone that close in a long time

She gave me so much joy

That I was able to look into their eyes

Kikyo's eyes looked ice cold

But one emotion betrayed her-

She looked… smug

Inuyasha's eyes…

They confused me even more

I saw pain etched in his face

From the slaps and punches he was currently getting?

Or from guilt at what he had done?

He wasn't even fighting back at Sango

He was accepting the punishment

I don't know why I care anymore

I pulled Sango away and I turned around

And I walked

I didn't look back

* * *

><p>(Friday)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Still Kagome's POV<strong>

I was wandering around the town

It may sound silly

But wherever I go

I find a secluded spot

Where I can just rest

And think

I'm pretty good at finding these places too

I was currently now in a small park

Something was drawing me towards here

I walked to a series of rock walls

And I found this small gap between two of them

Squeezing myself between them

Instead of meeting a another rock wall

I was met with open air

It was beautiful

It was like a small forest of sorts

The sun was oozing through the small gaps of the trees

But what was most amazing

Was that the place looked like it came out of a storybook

Didn't I tell you I was great at finding places?

I found myself looking at a tree

It stood there

Magnificent

Ancient

… Lonely

I finally let go

Of the tears I had been hiding

I still cared

I still hoped

I still love him

I had once again managed to convince myself it was alright

It wasn't

I was lying to myself

I hugged the tree

I couldn't even reach half of its trunk

Lonely tree meets pathetic girl

I cried my heart out

And I made a wish

_~*~*~__I would pray__~*~*~_

I wished to be happy

I wished to be free of burden

I wished to forget Inuyasha

_~*~*~__I could Breakaway…__~*~*~_

When I went back to Miroku's that night

I actually felt better

Stronger

Refreshed

Silently thanking the tree

I went to sleep

To wake up, tomorrow for a new day

* * *

><p><em>I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly<em>

_I'll do all it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway…_

* * *

><p>Lyric overload? I hadn't meant it to be in a whole chapter but anyway...<p>

Pretty please with a gummy bear on top review!

PolarB


	12. why

Ok so I just realised that I brought in the chorus like a verse too early so hehe- sorry about that. But I from now on, the songs order might be a bit different ok?

I'm also sorry about this being really late but I've had lots of exams and I kind of started a new story… hehe- I have to try to resist doing that but I can't really help it

I'll have you know that I'll never give up on my stories if I've written more than two chapters. Always know that I'll update, if I don't I get this nagging conscious and it will continually pester me so yeah…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

A new day

A weekend

A fresh start

I select my outfit for today: Long, skinny jeans and a layered shirt

I cook Miroku a breakfast (it's a wonder how he's been surviving)

I grab my purse, a book and a pencil, and I head out

My legs automatically walk to that spot I found yesterday

The tree had cheered me up,

Surely it can make me focus on something else rather than _him_

I know what I'm doing

I'm hiding rather than facing my troubles

But I don't care what others think

Not at all

I lean my back against the tree

And I write

Want to know something?

I'm a coward

I love reading and writing fiction because

I don't have to worry about my own troubles

When I read

I burden myself with someone else's worries

And I don't feel alone anymore

There are other people in the world who are just like me

Even if they're fictional

I read and read and read

Until my own troubles wash away

And so,

When I finish the book

Which always has a happily ever after

I wish

That my life could resolve so easily

…

But this is what you call reality

Nothing in reality is easy

Even though we hope

Just like Pandora's Box

So

I create my own characters

I used to give them happy endings

But ever since my parents have died

I can only write unhappy or unresolved endings

After they died

I saw my world threw a new light:

No matter how perfect a world you were born in

Eventually

Someday

You will meet that bump

That will swerve you off course

And you'll get lost

And you'll realise

Just how imperfect life is

And just how imperfect **you** are

But then you realise that no one's perfect

And you wonder if… possibly,

Inuyasha was misunderstood.

Just like all of us

Maybe…

I should give him one last chance

_~*~*~__Trying hard to reach out…__~*~*~_

Monday

After the bell rings for lunch

I run out of the classroom

Looking for Inuyasha

I see him sitting on a cherry tree

And I take deep breaths

Preparing myself to ask him

To give him that second chance…

If he still wanted it

_~*~*~__But when I tried to speak out…__~*~*~_

But just as I'm about to walk over there

I see _her _beating me to it…

Kikyo

_~*~*~__Felt like no one could hear me…__~*~*~_

An abrupt pain erupts in me

And I scold myself for being jealous

Over such a small matter

After all

They could be friends

Just friends

Couldn't they?

So

When she leaves

I approach him

And I ask the question

That I pray he would say answer

"Inuyasha,"

He looks at me

Surprised

And in his eyes I see…

Something

I can't place my finger on

It doesn't matter

This was his last chance

I thought I knew Inuyasha

It just shows how time can change **everyone**

And

Knowing this

I let the word role off my tongue

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Dun dun DUN! Yes, it's shorter than usual and I apologise but I've been a lazy bum and hopefully you will forgive me and… leave a REVIEW!<p>

Hmm…

Ciao

PolarBLue


	13. comfort

Ok so I think I'm starting to lose interest in this story which is bad. So I'm probably gonna make it shorter than what I intended it to be. Do you think I'm dragging it out too much? Also do you think I should make it a happy ending or sad ending? Cause right now I'm kind of leaning towards the sad….

* * *

><p>"…Kagome, I didn't kiss her back"<p>

"You didn't break it off either"

"I-I"

"Do you love Kikyo?"

There is silence, but I already know the answer from his eyes

His golden eyes

And then he speaks again

"But I love you to-"

"That, Inuyasha, is despicable. How can you love both of us?"

The question seems to echo between us

"Why does this even matter? It's just a kiss"

Wrong move

"If it was just a kiss Inuyasha, I could forgive you. But the fact that it meant so much more and when we were about to go on a date is just _wrong_. Inuyasha, you've broken my heart enough times already I don't want to go through this anymore."

He stares at me.

Raw pain

Hurt

But he loves _both_ of us

"How can I still love you even after all this?"

With this, I feel the tears slide down my cheeks and I turn around before walking away

* * *

><p><em>I ran. <em>

_Through my town._

_Through the trees. _

_Through, to the place where it all started. (To be honest, I don't know where this is… just use your imagination)_

_I am shaking._

_I wonder how my life came to be like this._

_I lie on the forest floor._

_Why was it me who had to suffer through all this?_

_Unrequited Love_

_I should have known._

_Who could ever love me?_

_After all, I was always the girl who was selfless_

_Never expecting anything in return_

_That was me._

_The quietness engulfs me._

_My heart hurts._

_It had been through so much already._

_Yet, I had been so blind,_

_That I saw but continued smiling_

_It's funny._

_I would have found this __**so**__ funny_

_But I don't._

_What did it mean to be happy?_

_I've stopped trying to so long ago._

_It is then, that tears consume me._

_I clutch the dirt beneath me as I sob._

_Agony. Despair. Pain._

_I've felt it all._

_Salt finds its way into my mouth._

_Darkness slowly spreads._

_But I lie there,_

_And remember._

* * *

><p>ok so we're back to the start and she's gone through the whole flashback thing! Yay! I can now type this:<p>

End of flashback! (On with the story)

* * *

><p>I felt crushed<p>

Empty

And hurt

All over again

What use was there to love if it caused so much pain?

Sango had tried to comfort me

But there's only so much a friend can understand

I was lying in this world full of broken glass

I couldn't move for fear of being hurt

And I was all alone

It was happening all over again

This time it was much worse

You could say I was born into the wrong life

I was meant for a happier, brighter world

But such is reality

And I couldn't change it anymore

I have to get away from all of this

I'll go see Grandpa

After all,

It's the holidays tomorrow

I promised I would see him again

Gramps

What would you say if you saw me now?

Ha… you'd probably give me a lovesick charm

And go onto one of your long historical speech

But through all these flaws

You're still my Grandpa

And you manage to cheer me up on the darkest days

I know you can do it again

Because

Right now

You're the only one I have faith in

The only one I can rely on

Thank you Grandpa

For being there for me when I need you most

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is pretty short but I have to end it here because the next chapter is really important. Please tell me if you want a happy or sad ending because I'm really unsure.<strong>

**Ciao!**


	14. death

The doors close in front of me

I have just boarded the train

I'm going home

They say home is where the heart is

Lately, I've been lost

Trying to find my way back

It's been a while since I've felt the warmth within my heart

And now

I'm searching for it

* * *

><p>The stars are glistening in the night<p>

And I enter our shrine

It seems so foreign yet familiar

On the walls there hangs a picture of my family

And just like that I know I've returned

But there's silence

An eerie silence

I hurry through the hallways

And in doing so

I receive a flashback of when I was a child

I am running,

Just like what I'm doing now

I'm looking for my parents

Who promised to return by ten

It is now twelve

The darkness seems to trap me

And I'm desperately trying to find them

I know they're here

And just when I was about to give up

I hear them

'Kagome, we're so sorry we're late, it was the traffic'

I run into the arms of my mother

And I cry

I make them promise to always return to me

And they agree

They never kept that promise

I race through the rooms just like in the past

But this time I'm looking for my Grandpa

In my heart

I know that it's too late

And I discover a letter

Lying on the desk

I read it with my drumming heart

Before it falls to the ground

Along with my tears

Gramps

Died last night

From heart failure

The letter

Was addressed from the hospital

Informing me of how deeply sorry they were

But they weren't

Who would show sympathy for a person they hadn't met?

I cry too much

But knowing doesn't stop the tears from flowing

A lifetime of my pain

Expressed in my sobs and tears

Some people had it all

Some people didn't

I once did

And I took it all for granted

I had to learn the hard way

And right now,

I would do anything to rewind back time

To beg my parents not to go out that night

To have come here earlier

To have not yelled at Inuyasha

I regretted it all

But I could change one of those things

I could apologise to Inuyasha

Because

Through my tears

I had forgiven him for what he had done

Tomorrow is a new day

**Am I dragging it? I think I am. I also think I'm getting repetitive… I was actually going to drag it out even more but nah, poor Kagome has too much tragedy on her already. And this is short as well... pleh. I should stop complaining. I apologise for the bad chapter :(  
><strong>

**Merry early Christmas… although this was a bit of a dismal chapter**


	15. a perfect beggining

Ok so this chapter is really late but I've been having a holiday and I'm sorry you guys had to wait

I'm dying of embarrassment right now. I just read my entire story to refresh and I can't believe I wrote all of that… sigh what's done is done. Hope you enjoy the final chapter of breakaway.

I also wanted to add that someway during the story I kind of abandoned the lyrics but this story is still based on the song even if I haven't put in the words. Ok! I'm done chatting. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sun rises up by the time I head home<p>

I had gone to the hospital to collect my Grandpa's ashes

As his will stated I am now the heir to all of his estate and money he had saved up for me

He knew he was going to die

His only regret was that he didn't get to see me one last time

But time has warmed my heart

And when I think of my Grandpa

My mum

My dad

I am happy

As well as wistful

At the strong memories that holds us together

And the short amount of time we got to make them

The sky is a beautiful orange

And before I know it

My feet are heading towards my sanctuary

The sun shines down on the tree

Illuminating its leaves

Ancient and wise

But sitting on a branch

Is the one I wanted to see

Yet dreaded

When he sees me

He jumps down and pulls me into his arms

But I don't cry

We stay like that for eternity

Until he finally moves and whispers in my ear

"I'm sorry"

I hug him harder and say the words that release me

"You're forgiven"

(This is the bit where she supposedly breaks away. It's kind of a double meaning. She has not only forgiven Inuyasha but she has also forgiven her parents for breaking that promise and thus letting go of her past and embracing the future)

When our lips meet,

It is in perfect symmetry

And then we embrace again and cast our eyes to the sun

Where it is a new, fresh and stronger colour than before...

A perfect beginning

* * *

><p>EEK! I can finally write the words- get ready…<p>

_THE END!_

Ok before I carry on thank you for reading the whole story and well just thank you. I'm really grateful for those who reviewed and for the immense happiness you have given me. Now is some "filler text:"

* * *

><p>I know… it's so short right? I was wondering myself why I couldn't just have added it to that last chapter… oh well I suppose this could be an epilogue of sorts?<p>

I also know that I haven't explained a lot of things and I swear I planned it all out but I guess I just couldn't fit it in with the story so any questions just pm me

One q you're probably confused about is about Inuyasha

Well simple thing: He's weird

Sorry to fans but it's what I've been shouting at him during all 167 episodes of the anime

He loves Kikyo but he loves Kagome which is completely loony but I've placed it in my story and Kagome has accepted this in both anime and my story.

I hope you understand what I'm going about here and yes I love Inuyasha but I'm just a bit upset on Kagome's behalf. But no, I'm not a Kikyo hater. She's hurt just as much as everyone in the story so I remain neutral on her.

Well…Bye!

I'm not sure if I'll write another inu story but if I happen to find a fitting plot I probably will

Till next time!

PolarBlue


End file.
